


I Won't Run Away

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, David the Tease, Family Dynamics, M/M, Patrick the Jogger, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick has been jogging with Alexis without telling David. When he does, David has unexpected feelings about it.





	I Won't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).

> for Dr. Olive, who has changed me as a writer and as a fan. i was given the prompt "this is new," and it turned into this.
> 
> title from ["run away" by ben platt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV27NJwIA2c)

After a long, ridiculously lucrative day at the store (as Patrick kept reminding David, it was actually _ good _when the store was too busy for them to fool around) Patrick felt keyed up and overly energized. He'd always loved being around people, being needed, being helpful. And now, he got to do all those things while making a fair amount of money. Definitely not enough to give David all the lavish gifts and vacations and clothing he wanted, but enough that Patrick no longer tossed and turned at night, thinking of profit margins and lost equity. No, these days Patrick was sleeping soundly. He had to give some credit to David, who absolutely contributed to both the success of the store and wearing Patrick out enough to help him sleep with ease. Additionally, he had to give some credit to living in his own apartment as opposed to sharing a living space with Ray. 

He also had to give credit to, of all people, Alexis. About a month ago, Patrick had just turned a corner on his nightly jog and almost ran straight into her. They both laughed, taking out their headphones and talking about their preferred routes in the city. As it turned out, Alexis had almost the same path he did, but somehow they'd never encountered each other. Alexis booped him on the nose and started jogging away with a yelled "I'll text you when we're going tomorrow!" Patrick didn't have much of a choice after that, so suddenly he found himself with a running partner.

Running with Alexis had turned out to be surprisingly...motivational. She was fast, much faster than Patrick, and she had just the right tease-to-encouragement ratio to really push him. Something the Roses had in common, it appeared. At first he'd been hesitant about it, never having been a fan of running with someone else, but Alexis was funny and supportive and Patrick actually looked forward to spending time with her. He loved feeling the push from someone else, the desire to do a little better to prove that he could. And Alexis was one hell of a coach. Sometimes, they'd end up at the café after a long run, sweaty and high on endorphins while Twyla chirped about how healthy they looked. The second time they hit the café post-run, Twyla had offered them a highly suspicious-looking concoction that she swore was magical after a long workout. Alexis had taken one look and gracefully declined, but Patrick's internalized people-pleaser had him taking a cautious drink. To his great surprise, it was actually fantastic: nutty and refreshing with just a hint of banana. Since then, he and Alexis ordered one every time.

He knew David would probably not be thrilled with the idea, and so he'd neglected to mention for the past few weeks that when he went out for a jog, he was meeting David's sister. It wasn't as though he was _ actively _not telling David, he rationalized to himself. But then that made him feel too much like he was cheating on his boyfriend with his boyfriend's sister, and Patrick knew David well enough to know that situation had actually happened. So tonight, after a long and successful day at Rose Apothecary, Patrick changed into his running clothes and kissed David's head on his way to the door. As casually as possible, he said, "Alright, off for my run with Alexis, I'll see you later."

For a split second he thought maybe he'd get away with it, and then, "sorry, what did you just say?"

Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Patrick turned slowly on the spot. "I'm, uh, going out for my run. With Alexis. We've been, uh, running together."

David didn't look unhappy. As a matter of fact, David looked...utterly delighted, which was maybe the most baffling reaction Patrick could have imagined. "You and Alexis are _ running _together? Oh my god."

The tone of David's voice was also decidedly not angry, but Patrick instinctively braced himself. Why the hell did this feel so much like he was coming clean about seeing someone else? "Yeah, we bumped into each other a while ago, and it just sort of happened." God, he sounded like one of those Lifetime channel assholes when they try to justify why they are leaving their wife. 

But David was laughing, actually laughing on the couch, and then he was standing and pulling Patrick into a hug, still laughing. Warily, Patrick brought his hands up and gingerly held David as he shook with laughter.

"What's happening here? Are you...why are you laughing?"

David pulled back just a little, his eyes actually _ shining _ like a goddamn cartoon character. "I don't know," he said with a helpless giggle. "You're spending time with Alexis? And I, I actually _ like _ knowing that?" Shaking his head, David took a breath to try and control the laughter. "I don't know!" he said again. "I'm not used to _ wanting _people to spend time with my family? This is new. I...it's kind of...hot?"

Patrick blanched as he pushed back. "Whoa, okay, hang on. What? I - what?" This was definitely not how Patrick had imagined this conversation going. 

"Oh my god, I don't know how to explain it!" David said, and actually had the nerve to sound exasperated, as if _ Patrick _was the one who said something totally out of left field. "I like that you get along with them! I like that you and Alexis are friends and that I don't have to worry about either of you if you're together! I like that my dad talks about you like you're part of the family!" David let out a ragged breath. This admission seemed to wind him, as though it took a colossal effort to reveal his thoughts. 

"So me getting along with your family...is hot?" Patrick asked haltingly. This felt like dangerous ground, like if he accidentally caused even the slightest shift David would close up again.

Rolling his eyes, David moved his hands to Patrick's shoulder. "Maybe not the best choice of words, but I mean. Yes? It's very attractive that they like you."

With a smirk, Patrick reached into his running shorts and pulled out his phone. He dialed and then fixed his eyes on David as it rang. "Hey, Alexis? Something came up and I can't make it tonight...yeah, make sure to tell Twyla I'll be in tomorrow for it...okay, be safe...oh my god, you're impossible." Still grinning, he hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch. "So David. How do you propose I work out my energy tonight?"

The cartoon shining eyes were back, and David dropped to his knees before Patrick even knew what was happening. "Have I told you how sexy you look in these...shorts?" David said, tilting his head up as he ran his cheek over the thin mesh. His stubble snagged a bit, and Patrick covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. David was still so unpredictable, and Patrick _ loved _him, loved that David could still surprise him, loved that David didn't worry anymore about being silly or ridiculous or dramatic with Patrick. 

"I didn't know how much you loved polyester, David," Patrick said, trying to pitch his voice low and sexy although he mostly just sounded amused.

On his knees in front of him, David rolled his eyes again and hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband and tugged down Patrick's shorts and briefs in one go, revealing his soft dick. "Mm, well this just won't do," David tutted. He leaned in and kissed Patrick's left thigh right below where it joined his hip, then dragged his nose over into the sparse light hair under Patrick's navel. Almost casually, David darted his tongue out and licked around the base of Patrick's cock, teasing and prodding and coaxing it to life. Patrick gasped when David unexpectedly took his whole cock in his mouth, and then groaned when David just stayed stock-still. He rocked his hips, just a little, and David made a pleased sound in the back of his throat that reverberated through Patrick's now half-hard length.

"God, you look so pretty like that," Patrick said softly, reaching down and gently tipping David's chin up so they could look at each other. "So pretty," he repeated, and David hummed again before closing his eyes and sliding his hands under Patrick's t-shirt. 

Once David had Patrick fully hard and leaking into his mouth, he pulled back with an obscene pop and smiled up at Patrick. "You're not going to come yet," he said simply, and then stood up and walked away, leaving Patrick standing in a daze. 

He shook his head, trying to clear it, and followed David toward the bed while giving himself a few rough strokes, spreading David's leftover spit over his shaft. "David?"

David didn't answer, just stripped out of his clothes and methodically folded each piece. He was definitely going slower than necessary, Patrick was almost positive. Then again, time did funny things when your cock was hard and uncertain of its future.

After David's clothes were all carefully folded and placed on top of the dresser, he went into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Eagerly Patrick stepped forward and held out his hand, but David turned to him and sharply raised an eyebrow. "No. You stay." Whimpering slightly, Patrick dropped his hand back to his dick for a few slow pulls. David got onto the center of the bed flat on his back and then pulled a pillow under his hips. He opened the bottle and dribbled some lube onto his hands and then looked Patrick square in the eye as he lifted his legs and pushed a finger smoothly into his hole. 

"Christ," Patrick whispered, his eyes widening at how easily David's finger had disappeared. God, he wanted to be in that hole, pushing his aching cock deep until David was shaking and incoherent and babbling about how perfect it felt. Patrick would make him feel so good, would give him everything he wanted. 

He took a step forward, the magnetic pull of David's ass too strong, but then David pulled his finger out and hissed _ "stay there." _David waited to make sure Patrick wasn't coming any closer, and then slipped his finger easily back inside himself, waiting only a moment before adding a second. The room was too warm, the air felt too close, Patrick was sweating. He realized he still had his shirt on and quickly peeled it off, letting his hands trail over his chest and stomach before a hand landed back on his cock. 

The effort of standing still and watching David without touching was excruciating. David was three fingers deep now, and had started to let out these tiny mewling cries that went straight to Patrick's cock, pulling another drop of precome with every quiet moan. Finally, _ finally, _ David pulled his fingers out and nodded. Patrick was there in an instant, crawling over David and leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses all over his chest, his shoulders, his neck. "Such - a fucking - _ tease," _he said, punctuating each word with a harsh tug of teeth on David's extra sensitive right nipple. 

"If I were really a tease," David breathed back, his legs wrapping around Patrick, "I wouldn't have let you come over here at all." Patrick responded by lining their cocks up and thrusting, rendering David incapable of any more smart-ass remarks.

"I could come just like this," Patrick said low into David's ear, thrusting again and reveling in the feel of David's velvety cock alongside his own. "Could make you come too. But you went to all that effort opening yourself up. Do you want me inside you? Hm? Want my cock deep in your hole?"

David still wasn't quite able to form words but nodded and said something that sounded like assent. A thrill shot through Patrick at knowing _ he _ was the reason David couldn't speak, _ he _was the one making him feel good. Patrick blindly reached out for the lube David had used and quickly slicked up his hand and gave his cock a few passing strokes. He pulled back just far enough to line up with David's pink opening and then buried himself deep all at once, drawing strangled cries from both of them. They were both already so on edge, Patrick knew this wasn't going to last. But hell if he wasn't going to make it worth it.

"That's it, David, wrap your legs around me and hold on tight," Patrick intoned, his hands finding purchase under David's ass. "Gonna fuck you right into the mattress for teasing me and keeping me from my run. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" David let out a muffled moan into Patrick's shoulder. Patrick snapped his hips quick and hard, feeling David move slightly up the bed with each thrust. Hastily Patrick pulled the pillow out from under David and tossed it somewhere to the side so he could wrap his arms under David's back and hold him closer as he pounded frantically into him. The room echoed with the sound of the bedframe shaking, the slick sound of Patrick's cock thrusting deep, the grunts and groans as both men hurtled toward orgasm.

"David, fuck, David I'm gonna come, can I come inside you?" 

Patrick wasn't totally sure that David would be able to speak, but then David was nodding wildly and digging his fingernails into Patrick's back, his voice high and strained. "_Yes, _ oh god, please! Please, _ please, _ give it to me, come inside me, want it, want to feel it, fill me up, fucking fill me Patrick!"

Gritting his teeth, Patrick tightened his arms around David and slammed into him over and over, chasing the tight heat enveloping him. He felt a warm wetness spread over his stomach and realized David had come between them, with nothing but the friction of their bodies and Patrick's cock inside him. The thought was enough to push Patrick over, and he buried himself deep into David's still-twitching hole as he came with David's name on his lips. 

Harsh panting breaths filled the silence as Patrick held David close, not ready to let even an inch of air between them. David shifted beneath him and then unlocked his ankles from where they'd hooked behind Patrick's back. Slowly, very slowly, Patrick extricated his arms from under David and pulled back, grimacing at the come trying to glue him to David. He kissed David carefully as he gingerly pulled his softening cock out, and felt David's sigh against his lips.

"You are incredible," David whispered, and then his eyes widened as if he were surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth. His face melted into something softer then, perhaps remembering that these admissions weren't going to send Patrick fleeing in the opposite direction.

Patrick dropped a kiss to David's nose. "_You _are incredible." 

The clean-up took longer than strictly necessary, since Patrick was finding it impossible to do much of anything without draping himself over David and kissing him soundly for several minutes. Once they were both showered and cuddling on a new set of sheets, David kissed Patrick's chest, right above his heart. "Thank you."

Patrick smiled and carded a hand through David's messy hair, loving that he was the only one who got to see it this way. "What for?"

David looked up at him with a knowing smirk. "For not asking me to go running with you." 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
